A Witch and a Phantom
by Lady Galriee
Summary: Phantom x Harry Potter. Nicole is just a regular ballerina at the reopened Opera Populaire, or so it seems. What happens when a certain phantom discovers her secrets? PhantomOC. Follows 2004 movie.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction for Phantom of the Opera. I have done a fanfiction before, but it didn't work very well. I am hoping to do better with this one. The song in this chapter is from the movie "The Prince of Egypt."

Thoughts 

Chapter 1

The sun's beams were just touching the Opera Populaire as it rose. The golden statues on the roof top glistened with a magical beam. All inside the opera house slept peacefully. All except two people.

Nicole sat in the chapel. She was one of the newer ballerinas. The candlelight glistened on her dark brown curly hair. Her hair flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were folded in prayer.

"Lord, I still can't put my parents' death behind me. I never want to forget them, but I thought the pain would be gone by now. I feel completely alone in the world. Please help me to get over this pain and my loneliness," Nicole prayed.

Flashback 

"Mommy don't leave me," an eight-year-old Nicole said.

"Sweet heart I am only going to the market. Besides I will always be with you when you dream," Nicole's mother said as she hugged Nicole.

End of Flashback 

"I know you are in my dreams mother. I love you for that. I just wish I could remember you without the enormous pain I get in my heart." Nicole bent her head and put her hands over her heart. When she looked up, she began to sing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

"Hush now my baby.

Be still love don't cry.

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my last lullaby.

So I'll be with you when you dream."

What Nicole did not know was that the Phantom of the Opera was behind the wall, listening to her. He was heading back to his lair when he heard Nicole praying. "_It seems I am not the only one in Paris who is lonely,"_ he thought. Nicole's singing is what surprised him. "_She sings just like Christine. No, I didn't think that. No one is like Christine."_

A bright flash of light in the chapel interrupted the Phantom's thoughts. As the light faded, the form of a middle-aged woman could be seen. "Professor Macready," Nicole said. " What are you doing here? What is worth risking the secrecy of the wizarding world?"

"I came to see you," replied Professor Macready.

"About what, professor," Nicole asked.

"Hogwarts is in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The headmaster and I would like you to have the position."

"Oh, that is why you are here," Nicole said.

"What is wrong Miss Turner? We thought you would be thrilled," Professor Macready asked.

"It is not that professor. I am overjoyed that you would want me to teach at Hogwarts. I just don't feel like I belong there at the moment. My life is here, for now. I suspect one day I will return to Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Just not today."

"Well, if that is the way you feel dear."

"It is. I do appreciate the offer professor. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Just remember Miss Turner that you are always welcome at Hogwarts."

"I will professor. Farewell, until next time."

"Until next time."

A bright flash of light once again filled the chapel. As it faded, the professor could no longer be seen.

"_I don't understand," _the Phantom thought. "_She had a chance to be with others like her. Yet, she gave it up to stay here."_ He stared into Nicole's emerald green eyes. "_I was right. She is not just like Christine. I shall have to keep my eyes on this one."_ He turned from Nicole's eyes and continued the journey to his lair.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter. Thoughts 

(**Translations)**

Chapter 2

Nicole got off here knees and dusted the dirt off of her ballet skirt. She straightened herself and extinguished the candles in the chapel by waving her hand in front of them. Then she went to the kitchen. "_I wonder what Jacques is making for breakfast,"_ Nicole thought.She always goes to the kitchen in the morning to talk to Jacques, the cook for the Opera Populaire. She also went there to get an early breakfast.

Ever since Nicole started working at the Opera Populaire, Jacques had becomea brother to her. She told him almost everything, except about being a witch. He, the younger ballerinas, Meg Giry, Madame Giry, and Marie De Lonclay (the Prima Donna) were the only friends she had. All of the other ballerinas her age, except Meg, treated her like an outsider.

After a while, Nicole was greeted with the smell of freshly cooked eggs. "Bonjour, Jacques. How are you this morning?" Nicole asked. (**Hello, Jacques)**

"Salut, Nicole. Moi, je suis super. Et toi? "asked Jacques. (**Hi, Nicole. Me, I'm super. And you?)**

"Je suis bon. Thank you for asking. What is for breakfast today?" **(I'm good.)**

"Bagels, an orange, and coffee for everyone else. For you there are scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee. I thought I would surprise you today," Jacques said as he handed Nicole her plate.

"Thanks Jacques. I needed this," Nicole said. She looked down at her plate and slowly began to eat. When she looked back up, Jacques was giving her a concerned look.

"What's wrong, cherie?" Jacques asked. **(, dear)**

"Today is the anniversary of my parents' death. I can't seem to let them go," Nicole said.

"How long has it been?"

"It was five years ago. I was sixteen."

"Je suis desole. The pain will pass in time, Cherie." **(I am sorry.)**

"Jacques, I don't understand why it hasn't passed by now."

"I suppose there will always be a little bit of pain. It is hard to forget about people you loved and cared for."

"I don't want to forget them. I just want to forget the pain."

Jacques walked over to Nicole and put his arms around her. "I know Nicole," he said. "You better hurry. You don't want to be late for practice." He put his arms back at his side and walked to the counter.

" Alright Jacques. Thank you. I really needed that talk," Nicole said.

As Nicole finished her breakfast, everyone else in the opera house came down for his or her breakfast. Nicole went to the ballet practice room. She always tried to get a little private practice in before the other ballerinas came for practice. She also enjoyed getting hints from Madame Giry.

Madame Giry, over the last two years, has become a second mother to Nicole. She always went to Madame if she had a major problem.

Nicole was practicing the first dance for "Hannibal," when she heard the door open. "Nicole, there is no need for you to practice before everyone else," Madame Giry said. "You know these dances by heart."

"Madame Giry, you always say that practice makes perfect," Nicole said. She stopped her pirouette and turned to face Madame Giry. Madame Giry slowly walked over to her. She put her hands on Nicole's shoulders. Then she put a lock of hair back behind Nicole's ear.

"I never expect anything less from you Nicole," Madame Giry said.

"You also always say that, Madame," Nicole said.

"You are the most talented ballerina I have ever had, Nicole."

"Now you are joshing me, Madame."

Madame Giry placed a hand on Nicole's right cheek. She gently rubbed her thumb against it. "I speak nothing but the truth, Nicole. I was wondering if you would help Meg and I with the younger ballerinas today," Madame Giry said.

"Of course, Madame," Nicole said. "But I still don't believe you."

"Whether you do or not is up to you dear. I still hold to what I said."

"Why do you need my help with the little ones, Madame?"

"We always need more help this close to opening night. Besides, they all look up to you. Especially the ones in Clara's age group."

"I suppose I should know that. I do love to be with them, and helping them anyway I can."

"I know you do dear. Well, I guess we should get ready for the rest of your class."

"Yes, Madame."

Just as Nicole finished her reply, the rest of the ballerinas around her age came in. Nicole took her place in the front line next to Meg Giry. They all waited for Madame Giry to give them directions.

Author's Note 

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation last week, and I couldn't get to a computer with internet. I will try to update in the next couple of weeks, but I can't promise anything.**

**For anyone who knows French, I am sorry if my French is a little rusty. I didn't have any of my notes from school with me when I typed this up.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter. The song in this chapter is from "The Return of the King Special Edition."

_Thoughts_.

**(Translations)**

Chapter 3

After four hours of practice, the ballerinas left for dinner. Nicole and Meg lagged behind the others to talk. "So, are you excited about opening night?" Meg asked Nicole.

"I am a little nervous," Nicole replied. "I have never been in the front line before."

"You'll be fine," Meg said. "We still have a day before opening night."

"Meg, opening night is tomorrow."

"I know. That means we have all of the daylight tomorrow before the opera starts."

"That doesn't feel long enough for me."

"Nicole, Mother wouldn't have put you in the front line if she thought you weren't ready."

"I know Meg."

"Then why do you doubt yourself?"

"I don't know."

Nicole and Meg arrived in the dining hall. They got their food and sat down at an empty table. Soon Madame Giry and some of the younger ballerinas sat down with them. A five-year-old ballerina named Clara sat down on the left side of Nicole. Clara looked at Nicole and said, "Will you come tell us a story tonight?"

"Of course. Then I will sleep with all of you tonight. If that is acceptable to you Madame Giry," Nicole replied.

"That is perfectly fine with me, Nicole," Madame Giry said.

All of the younger ballerinas started clapping happily. Madame Giry stared at them and they calmed down. Everyone started to eat her dinner and talk about what was happening in the opera house.

After dinner, Nicole went to her dorm to collect the things she would need for the night and the next morning. She was getting a hairbrush, when she heard a board creek above her. "_Must be a mouse or a rat,"_ she thought. She ignored it and put a hairbrush in her satchel.

The Phantom smiled and continued staring at the ballerina below him. He had heard about Nicole's plans for the evening. He was surprised by her willingness to be with the younger ballet rats. Normally ballerinas in the two age groups only mixed when forced to.

Nicole was almost done packing when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in," she said. The door opened and Clara stepped into the room. "Salut, Clara. Did you come to get me?" Nicole said. **(Hi Clara)**

Clara nodded her head. "We're all waiting for you," she said.

"I am almost done. Is everyone ready for my story? Nicole asked.

Again Clara nodded her head. "Can you tell what the story is called?" she asked.

"Clara that will spoil the surprise. You will just have to wait like everyone else."

"D'accord. Are you done yet?" **(OK)**

Nicole shook her head and put her hairpins in her satchel. Then she looked at Clara and smiled. "Now I am, m'amie," she said. **(My friend.)**

Nicole picked up her satchel and took Clara's hand. Then they started walking to the dorm for the young ballerinas.

The Phantom silently followed Nicole and Clara. He wanted to see how Nicole and the young ballet rats interacted. He also curious about what kind of stories Nicole told them.

When Nicole and Clara arrived in the dorm, Nicole was bombarded with questions about the story. She chuckled and shook her head. "All of you will hear the story you put your nightgowns on," Nicole said. At first the girls were disappointed, but then they perked up and put on their nightgowns. Nicole put hers on as well.

Once all the girls were ready, they sat around Nicole on the floor. "Tonight I am going to tell you about the frog prince," Nicole said. She smiled at the confused faces the girls gave her. "I thought you wouldn't know it," she said. She smiled once more and started her story. "Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess."

Fifteen minutes later, the young ballerinas were gazing intently at Nicole as she finished her story. "And they lived happily ever after," she said. "Can anyone tell me what the meaning of story is?"

"That if you meet a talking frog, you should kiss it because it's a prince under a spell," said a girl with blonde, curly hair.

Nicole chuckled and said, "No, J'alisa. The meaning of the story is that you should always keep your promises. No matter whom you made them to."

"Oh," all the girls said together.

The Phantom frowned in his hiding place. _"No one ever kept their promises to me. Especially not Christine,"_ he thought. Then he got up and went to his lair.

"Now, I think it is time for all ballerinas to go to bed," Nicole said. The young ballerinas got off of the floor and went to their beds. Nicole went to each bed and tucked all of the girls in. She was tucking Clara in, when she asked, "Nicole, could you sing us a song?"

"Alright. Let me think," Nicole said.

Nicole stood up and began to sing.

"With a sigh you turn away.

With a deepening heart,

No more words to say.

You will find that the world has changed.

And the trees are now turning from green to gold.

And the sun is now fading.

I wish I could hold you closer."

When she finished, Nicole looked around the room at all the young ballerinas. All of them had fallen asleep during the song. "Goodnight little ones," she said. Then she crawled into the extra bed and fell asleep.

Author's Note 

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know the Phantom isn't in it very much, but he will be in more of the following chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter. All of the songs in this chapter are from the musical Phantom of the Opera.

"_Thoughts"_

**(Translations)**

Chapter 4 

Nicole awoke to the sounds of the young ballerinas preparing for dress rehearsals. She sat up and started getting ready herself. She knew today would be tiring and nerve racking. Tonight was opening night.

As Nicole was lacing her ballet slippers, Clara sat next to her on the bed. She finished her laces and looked at the young ballerina. Both of them already had their costumes on. "What's wrong Clara? You're trembling," Nicole said.

"I'm scared," Clara replied.

Nicole pulled her into a hug. "We're all a little scared, ma cherie," Nicole said. **(My dear)**

Clara looked up at Nicole and asked, "Are you scared Nicole?"

"Yes, Clara. I am a little scared."

Clara smiled and pulled out of the hug. Then she took Nicole's hand and dragged her out of the dorm. " Come on Nicole," Clara said. "We don't want to be late and Madame angry."

Nicole and Clara got to the practice room five minutes early. Madame Giry and Meg were already there. Madame Giry told her three ballerinas to start their stretches.

All of the cast and crew were ready to begin the dress rehearsal, but the prima donna wasn't there. Just as they were about to begin the ballet sequence, the manager and the prima donna came in. Monsieur Miev, the manager, whispered something to Monsieur Reyer, the conductor. Monsieur Reyer's face suddenly turned white with panic.

Monsieur Miev turned to everyone on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have some bad news," he said. "Madame de Lonclay has a cold and cannot perform tonight."

Everyone started whispering to each other. Monsieur Miev cleared his throat and said, "Unfortunately, this means we will have to cancel the show, since there is not an understudy."

Nicole frowned at the announcement. Tonight was supposed to be the Gala. She knew the young ballerinas had been looking forward to this all week. She looked over at Clara, who just smiled at her. Clara walked over to Monsieur Miev.

"Monsieur," Clara said trying to get his attention.

Monsieur Miev looked down at her and said, "What is it little one?"

"Monsieur, Nicole can sing Madame de Lonclay's part," Clara said.

"Clara," Nicole said nervously.

"You can do it, Nicole. We all know you can," Clara said. Then all of the young ballerinas gathered around Nicole and started encouraging her.

"Mademoiselle Turner," Monsieur Miev said. "Do you know the part?"

"I do, Monsieur," Nicole said.

"Very well, come to the front of the stage and sing the aria from act 3," Monsieur Miev told Nicole. Then sat down in the front row of the auditorium.

Nicole did as she was told, and went to the front of the stage. "_I can do this," _she thought. As the music started, she took a deep breath and sang.

Think of me.

Think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me you'll try 

When you find that

Once again you long

To take your heart back and be free

If you ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me 

After the first couple of verses, Nicole was more confident, and let the song take hold of her.

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking

Silent and resigned

Imagine me, trying too hard

To put you from my mind

Recall those days

Look back on all those times

Think of the things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you

Flowers fade

The fruits of summer fade 

They have their seasons

So do we

But please promise me

That sometimes

You will think

Of me

When the song was finished, everyone looked at Nicole awestruck. Monsieur Miev broke out of the trance and said, "That was perfect, Mamselle. We have found our new star."

Nicole looked at him and said, "Thank you Monsieur, but I do not want to take Marie's place." She then looked at the prima donna. "She is my friend, and she has earned her place as prima donna. I will do the show tonight and be her understudy, but I will not take her place in this company," she said.

Marie de Lonclay looked at Nicole and whispered, "Thank you." Nicole nodded and whispered your welcome back.

"Well," Monsieur Miev said. "If that is the way you want it, then that is the way it will be."

The dress rehearsal began again from the top.

**Author's note**

I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I was having trouble figuring out how to write this chapter. Yes I know the Phantom isn't in this chapter. I will definitely put him in the next chapter. Please review. All flames will be used to make a bonfire. He he he


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter. All of the songs in this chapter are from the musical Phantom of the Opera.

Thoughts 

**(Translations)**

Chapter 5 

Nicole was sitting in an old dressing room she was given. She was waiting nervously for the show to start. "I can do this," she kept repeating to herself. She stood up and went over to the gold, floor length mirror. "I can't believe this is happening to me," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Nicole said. The door opened and Meg walked into the room. "Mama wanted me to tell you that you need to be backstage in five minutes," Meg said.

"Thank you," Nicole said nervously. Her was shaky.

Meg walked over to Nicole, and hugged her. "You are going to be fine, Nicole. You proved you could this at the dress rehearsal," Meg said.

"I know, Meg, but that was for people I knew," Nicole said while pulling out of the embrace. "I've never sung infront of an audience of strangers before."

"Just do your best," Meg said. "Cone on. I'll go backstage with you."

Nicole was backstage waiting for her queue for the last aria, her solo. When she finally heard it, she took a deep breath and went on stage. She looked at the audience and sang from her heart.

The opera was a success. Nicole got a standing ovation for her aria. She bowed and looked around at the crowd. A shadow in box five caught he eye. She looked at the box and saw the figure of a man completely dressed in black. He also wore half of a white mask. She gasped and closed her eyes. When she looked at the box again, he was gone.

After another bow, Nicole went to her dressing room. Patrons and others who congratulated her on her performance crowded her way. Finally in her dressing room, she sat down at the vanity. On top of the vanity she saw a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. There was, also, a letter underneath the rose. She picked it up and read it.

Mademoiselle Turner,

Congratulations on your performance. Your voice is very good, but there are still many things you need to learn.

Your obedient servant,

O.G.

Nicole stared at the letter in wonderment. _"So, the Opera Ghost is real," _she thought_. "I wonder why he's contacting me." _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nicole quickly put the letter and the rose in a drawer and said, "Come in." Madame Giry stepped into the room. Meg followed her mother in and immediately went to Nicole. Meg captured her friend in a huge hug.

"You were wonderful, my dear," Madame Giry said.

Nicole smiled at her ballet mistress. "Thank you, Madame," she said. " I wouldn't have been able to do it with out the encouragement you, Meg, and the young ballerinas gave me."

"Nicole, all we did was give you a push," Meg said. "You did the rest."

"You know what I mean," Nicole said.

Madame Giry stepped up to Nicole and hugged her. "We should go. I am sure you want to get out of that costume," said Madame Giry. Nicole nodded and Madame Giry and Meg left the room.

Nicole changed into a simple dark blue dress. She was going to leave, but the door was locked. _"Who would want to lock me in," _she thought. She took out her wand. "Alohamor," she started to say, but she heard someone singing.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music," a voice was singing.

Nicole turned and looked around the room. No one was there. Then she looked at the floor length mirror. It was glowing. She started walking toward it. She could clearly see a man in the mirror. The same man she saw in box five. He held his hand out to her, and she took it.

They walked through dark corridors that lead to the cellars of the opera house. Nicole kept starring at the man in front of her. Suddenly she realized something. _"He's the Phantom of the Opera,"_ she thought.

The Phantom kept turning his head and looking at Nicole. He thought she might vanish into thin air, but she was always there. He didn't want to lose her when had just found her.

After a while they came to the side of a lake. There was a black gondola waiting for them. The Phantom helped Nicole into the satin covered front seat of the gondola. He climbed in behind her, and steered them away from the shore.

Nicole looked around in wonderment. She had never been in the cellars before. There were faces on the wall. As she was looking around, she could feel the Phantom's eyes on her.

A gate opened up ahead of the gondola, and a black curtain was pulled back from both sides. Candelabras came up out of the water. The gondola finally reached shore.

The Phantom got out of the gondola, and took off his cloak. Nicole stared at him, still wondering why he had brought her here. He began to sing.

I have brought you

To the seat of sweet music's throne

To this kingdom

Where all must pay homage

To music, music

You have come here 

For one purpose and one alone

From the moment I first heard you sing

I have needed you with me

To serve me to sing

For my music, my music

Night-time sharpens

heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and

wakes imagination

Silently the senses

abandon their defenses

The Phantom helped Nicole out of the gondola and led her towards the organ.

Slowly, gently

night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it -

tremulous and tender

Turn your face away

from the garish light of day,

turn your thoughts away

from cold, unfeeling light -

and listen to

the music of the night

Close your eyes

and surrender to your

darkest dreams!

Purge your thoughts

of the life

you knew before!

Close your eyes,

let your spirit

start to soar!

And you'll live

as you've never

lived before

Softly, deftly,

music shall surround you

Feel it, hear it,

closing in around you

Open up your mind,

let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness which

you know you cannot fight -

the darkness of

the music of the night

Let your mind

start a journey through a

strange new world!

Leave all thoughts

of the world

you knew before!

Let your soul

Take you where you

long to be!

Only then

can you belong

to me

The Phantom put his hand on Nicole's cheek. "_What am I doing,"_ he thought. "_She's not Christine."_ No matter what he told himself, he couldn't stop. He turned Nicole around so that her back was against his chest.

Floating, falling,

sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me

savor each sensation!

Let the dream begin,

let your darker side give in

to the power of the music that I write -

the power of the music of the night

The Phantom moved away from Nicole, and went to the other side of the organ. He stretched out his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, but looked down at the floor as soon as she did. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

You alone can make my song take flight -

help me make the music of the night

Nicole continued to stare at the Phantom. He was surprised that she hadn't fainted, and it was clearly written on his face for a few seconds. "Is something wrong," Nicole asked.

"Nothing. The last person I sang that song to fainted," the Phantom replied.

"It takes more than a wonderful song to make me faint," Nicole said.

The Phantom nodded and sat down on the organ bench. "If you are ready, we can begin your lesson," he said. Nicole moved over to the organ and asked, "What is your name?"

Author's note 

That's chapter five everyone. I told you the Phantom would be in this chapter. I'm sorry that it's been a while since I last updated. I had a lot of things on my mind. I have already started on the next chapter, but I'm not sure how I want to continue it. It may be a little while before my next update. Please review. All flames will be used to make a bonfire. He, he, he


End file.
